Dean Can See His Face
by Loryna
Summary: A poorly written piece of random Destiel fluff and rubbish.   Dean encounters an audio book which was featured on another CW tv show.


Summary:

Dean Encounters an audio book which was featured on a different CW tv show. In a place where Sam was called Dean, and Dean was non existent.

Sadness - but at least there was Milo Ventigmilia - =P

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Can See His Face<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you?" (- Balthazar, 6 x 17)<p>

* * *

><p>-Balthazar had suggested that Castiel was in love with Dean. Castiel had suspected that as much might be true, but he wasn't all that sure what he was supposed to do about it.<p>

And that was how Castiel had come to find himself standing in the middle of a library, his usual somber expression now accompanied by a look of utter confusion. A librarian stood several feet away sighing as she continues filing the stacks of book on resting on her cart back onto the shelves.

"Need help finding something?" She asked rather uninterestedly as she continued her sorting.

"I'm in love with a man. I require information as to how to proceed."

"Relationship advice is just around that corner." She pointed with her free hand but did not bother to glance up from her work.

"Thank you." Castiel replied in his accustomed stoic manner. He rounded the corner and briefly surveyed several books about love and relationships before selecting a self help manual accompanied by a set of audio tapes.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, about halfway through the self help course. He hit the pause button deciding this was most likely becoming a waste of his time. It was about then that he noticed Dean standing about a yard away holding his car keys in one hand and staring at Castiel quizzically. When Castiel looked up at him, he raised his free hand in a half wave half salute, before approaching his car. Dean opened the door.<p>

"You're kinda in my seat" Dean stated when Castiel hadn't said anything.

"Hello Dean" Castiel greeted him as though there was nothing peculiar about the situation.

"Why the hell are you just hanging out in my car? Don't you have some angel- stuff you should be doing?" Castiel had come to recognize this one of Dean's more playful tones, although it did not seem to put Castiel at ease as it had in the past. Instead he felt... hesitant? Embarrassment. Dean glanced down at the unusual reading material in the angel's lap, and raised his eyebrows.

"I... desired to know more about human interactions." Castiel responded truthfully as he exited Dean's vehicle.

"You are however, correct in assuming I should be getting back soon." And with a familiar fluttering Castiel was gone.

"Weird." Dean muttered with a shake of his head as he climbed into the Impala. He stuck his keys in the ignition and shut the door. Then he paused and poked the box of audio tapes and manual hesitantly, as though it might bite back at him. He picked up the manual cautiously opening it to a random page.

**Chapter 5 **

**Communication is key**

Dean scoffed lightheartedly,

"Hey any improvements to Cas's communication skills would be ok by me." He tosses the book into the seat beside him and starts the engine.

"Oh Cas," Dean sighs "You are gonna hear about this later.." Dean pushes the play button. His facial expression says he's enjoying the thought of the impending mockery a little too much as the tape begins to play from the point where Castiel left off...

**Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see their face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see their face? When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see their face? When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see their face? When something wonderful happens in your life, who do you want to share the news with? Do you see their face? Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?**

Deans eyes grow wide as he realizes who fits most of those descriptions.

"Woah."

* * *

><p>- And yes it's Castiel he's thinking of. ^_^ the Audio books are featured in Gilmore Girls 4 x 20 (if you hadn't already figured that out) If you want to leave a review that would be very appreciated... esp seeing as how this is my first piece of fanfiction ever. XDDD<p> 


End file.
